Fate/stay night
là một eroge game được TYPE-MOON ra mắt vào ngày 30/1/2004. Đây là tác phẩm thương mại đầu tiên, đồng thời cũng đánh dấu bước chuyển mình của TYPE-MOON từ một hãng phát triển doujin thành tổ chức thương mại. Cốt truyện Bối cảnh Fate/stay night lấy bối cảnh năm 2004 sau khi kết thúc sự kiện Tsukihime. Thành phố Fuyuki là nơi được đặt làm chiến trường giữa các pháp sư. Sự kiện này đã diễn ra trong khoảng 2 thế kỉ và ở đó, 7 pháp sư được chọn sẽ tham gia vào một trận chiến sinh tử, đặt cược tính mạng chính bản thân để giành lấy Chén Thánh - một thánh tích huyền thoại có khả năng ban cho người sở hữu nó những điều ước. Cứ mỗi 60 năm Chén Thánh lại xuất hiện một lần và theo thời gian đó Thành phố Fuyuki đã trải qua 4 lần Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh, nhưng lần thứ năm lại diễn ra sớm hơn dự kiến. Mỗi pháp sư hay còn được gọi là Master, sẽ tham chiến cùng một trong 7 Anh Linh tên gọi Servant, vốn là linh hồn của các anh hùng trong lịch sử. Những Anh Linh này có sức mạnh vượt xa phàm nhân và nắm giữ những Bảo Khí - những kĩ năng, hay những hiện vật đầy quyền năng. Dù có thể kích hoạt bằng cách gọi tên thật, nhưng Servant nhìn chung vẫn hạn chế sử dụng do Bảo Khí cũng sẽ để lộ danh tính và làm lộ điểm yếu của họ. Muốn triệu hồi một Servant cụ thể phải cần có chất xúc tác ví dụ như hiện vật, những quan điểm hoặc mong muốn liên quan tới Servant đó. Mỗi Master chỉ được triệu hồi một trong 7 trường phái Servant sau: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Rider, Assassin, và Caster. Chén Thánh là tạo vật linh thể, nên chỉ có những thực thể như Servant mới có thể chạm vào. Vì vậy, các Master phải hợp tác với Servant để hạ gục hoặc thậm chí phải kết liễu đối thủ. Các Master có thể điều khiển Servant với 3 Lệnh Chú vốn do Chén Thánh cung cấp và được khắc lên tay của mỗi Master. Khi sử dụng Lệnh Chú đồng nghĩa với việc ra lệnh cho Servant một mệnh lệnh không thể thu hồi và Servant bắt buộc phải tuân theo. Trong trường hợp Master ban đầu chết, Servant có quyền được chọn Master khác để lập kết ước. Tương tự, nếu Servant của mình bị giết, Master có thể lập đồng minh với Servant khác, hoặc chạy trốn tới nơi của người giám sát trung lập cho cuộc chiến – theo truyền thống, là đặc phái viên từ Giáo Hội. Tình tiết Fate/stay night xoay quanh 2 tuần lễ trong cuộc đời Emiya Shirou, một học sinh với tài sửa chữa đồ đạc tại trường Homurahara ở Fuyuki. Mười năm trước Shirou là người duy nhất sống sót sau vụ thảm họa đã cướp đi mạng sống của cha mẹ anh và một phần thành phố. Khi đang trong cơn thập tử nhất sinh, Shirou được một người đàn ông bí ẩn cứu sống. Ông ta là Kiritsugu Emiya, người sau đó đã nhận nuôi anh, dù thế, quan hệ "cha – con" giữa họ không được gần gũi lắm do Kiritsugu lúc nào cũng đi công tác xa. Một đêm trăng rằm, ở dưới mái hiên nhà, trong cuộc nói chuyện cuối cùng giữa hai người trước khi Kiritsugu qua đời, Shirou được biết về thất bại của cha mình về ước mơ trở thành "Đồng Minh Chính Nghĩa" - một người anh hùng bảo về người vô tội và kẻ yếu, cảm động trước câu chuyện đó nên Shirou tiếp nhận giấc mơ, hoài bão của Kiritsugu và hứa sẽ dành cả cuộc đời để thể hiện ước mơ đó. Trước đó, Shirou từng xin Kiritsugu dạy cho mình về ma thuật nhưng Shirou lại khá kém trong hầu hết các kĩ năng ma thuật cơ bản. Kiritsugu cũng cảnh báo Shirou rằng cuộc đời của một pháp sư chỉ có sự hủy diệt nhưng nếu anh thành tâm sử dụng nó vì lợi ích người khác thì hãy học và mài giũa kĩ năng của mình một cách kín đáo. Sau khi Kiritsugu qua đời, Shirou thất vọng với tiến trình rèn luyện của mình và lạc lối trong việc học tập lẫn mất tự tin vào lương tâm. Cậu không biết phải làm sao để phấn đầu trong tương lai. Vào buổi khuya do bận dọn dẹp sân tập, Shirou bất chợt thấy cảnh chiến đấu giữa hai Servant Lancer và Archer . Để tránh làm lộ cuộc chiến, Lancer đuổi theo và dùng thương đâm thủng tim Shirou. Vì một lý do nào đó, Tohsaka Rin - bạn học của Shirou - đã sử dụng món vật gia truyền do cha để lại, cố gắng hồi sinh Shirou. Cậu tỉnh dậy, bàng hoàng sửng sốt trở về nhà nhưng lại bị Lancer tấn công lần nữa. Shirou yếu ớt chống cự trước những đòn tấn công mạnh mẽ của Lancer. Được một lúc, cậu trốn vào nhà kho rồi bị dồn vào chân tường, trước khi Lancer giáng đòn kết liễu thì một thiếu nữ trẻ trong bộ áo giáp sáng bạc xuât hiện và đẩy lùi mũi thương chết chóc. Sau khi đẩy Lancer ra ngoài, cô giới thiệu bản thân là Saber và hỏi Shirou: "Tôi hỏi anh, anh có phải là Master của tôi không?" Nhân vật Cũng như Tsukihime, các nhân vật trong Fate/stay night đều nhanh trí và cởi mở. Đồng thời, nhiều người trong số họ cũng sở hữu những kĩ năng đa dạng và độc đáo. ;Emiya Shirou :Nhân vật chính trong cốt truyện. Anh là một thanh niên nhiệt tình, chăm chỉ và trung trực. Sở thích của Shirou là sửa chữa những đồ vật bị hỏng hóc, từ đầu video tới bếp núc, ngoài ra còn có nấu ăn và dọn dẹp. Shirou hơi có thiên phú trong lĩnh vực ma thuật nhưng lại không được cha nuôi Kiritsugu khuyến khích phát triển món quà đó. Anh hoàn toàn không biết gì về Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh và tham gia chỉ để bảo vệ người khác khỏi nguy hiểm, bao gồm cả Servant của mình - Saber. ;Saber :Là Servant của Shirou, một con người mạnh mẽ, nhanh nhẹn trong chiến đấu, đồng thời cũng là Servant trung thành, độc lập và khá kín đáo. Dù lúc nào cũng tỏ ra lạnh lùng nhưng thật ra cô đang kiềm nén cảm xúc của mình để tập trung vào mục tiêu trước mắt. Trường phái Saber được xem là "Mạnh nhất" do các chỉ số đều cao và gần như xuất sắc. Do Master không thể cung cấp ma lực như các Master khác, nên cô phải giảm thiểu mọi hoạt động của mình để tiết kiệm năng lượng. Saber không thích những hành động "bảo vệ" của Shirou, cô nghĩ rằng những hành động thiếu cẩn trọng đó sẽ làm ảnh hưởng tới chiến thắng của mình trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh. ;Tohsaka Rin :Một học sinh gương mẫu và cũng là thần tượng trong trường của Shirou, nhưng thật ra cô là một pháp sư, đồng thời là Master trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh. Rin là hậu duệ của một gia tộc pháp sư lâu đời. Dù không được dạy ma thuật một cách chính thức, song cô vẫn có thể tự rèn luyện để trở nên cực kì mạnh mẽ. Cha Rin đã tử trận trong trận chiến lần 4 và từ đó, cô đã tự cố gắng để kế thừa ông. Rin rất sắc sảo, tháo vát và cực kì hiếu thắng. Cô cố gắng để triệu hồi Servant trường phái Saber, nhưng thay vào đó lại nhận được Archer. ;Archer :Servant của Rin Tohsaka. Do sự cố trong lúc triệu hồi nên anh không có trí nhớ về cuộc đời lẫn danh tính của mình. Archer hay mỉa mai người khác nhưng đằng sau lớp tính cách đó lại là một nhân cách phức tạp và đen tối được bộc lộ dần dần trong câu chuyện. Mặc dù là trường phái đánh tầm xa, song anh vẫn có thể cận chiến khá tốt. Archer cho rằng lý tưởng "cứu lấy mọi người" của Shirou là ảo tưởng ngây thơ và không thể nào thực hiện được. ;Illyasviel von Einzbern :Một tiểu thư quý tộc người Đức, tới Nhật Bản với tư cách là Master và tham gia Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh. Cô có một ngoại hình khá dễ thương cùng với trình độ ma thuật đáng kinh ngạc. Illyasviel sống tại một tòa lâu đài ở ngoại ô Fuyuki cùng với Servant của mình và hai người hầu. Illyasviel thường bảo người thân mình gọi cách thân mật là "Illya". ;Berserker :Servant của Illya, với ngoại hình to lớn, da ngăm đen và vạm vỡ. Ông thường cầm theo một cây búa bằng đá với sức công phá rất lớn khi với mỗi nhát vung. Thuộc trường phái Berserker nên lý trí của ông thường không tỉnh táo. Ông thường lao vào trận chiến một cách điên cuồng như dã thú. Berserker được xếp vào một trong những trường phái mạnh nhất, đến nỗi Master của họ cũng khó khăn trong việc điều khiển. Illya cũng tỏ ra đôi chút khó khăn mỗi khi muốn kiềm tỏa Berserker. ;Matou Sakura :Học sinh năm nhất, là em gái của Shinji Matou và là đàn em của Shirou. Sau khi Kiritsugu qua đời, Sakura thường tới nhà Shirou phụ giúp việc nhà. Mặc dù gia tộc của Shinji sử dụng ma thuật song Shirou nghĩ rằng Sakura không biết gì về gia đình hoặc quá khứ của chính mình. Bề ngoài Sakura khá nhút nhát và rụt rè, nhưng nội tâm cô sở hữu sức mạnh rất lớn. Ngoài ra, cô có tình cảm thầm kín với Shirou. ;Matou Shinji :Anh trai của Sakura và là bạn của Shirou. Shinji là đội phó câu lạc bộ bắn cung và khá nổi tiếng mặc dù có tính tự kiêu và hơi khó ưa. Giống như Rin, gia tộc Shinji cũng là gia tộc pháp sư lâu đời, mặc dù dòng máu của nhà Matou đã gần như tuyệt đoạn do không có ai kế thừa và có khả năng làm pháp sư nữa. Shinji tỏ ra khó chịu khi em gái mình ngày nào cũng đến thăm Shirou, ngoài ra Shinji cũng có tình cảm với Rin nhưng lại không được đón nhận. ;Rider :Servant của Shinji. Rider khá trầm lặng, cảnh giác cao và không ngần ngại bảo vệ Master. Bởi Shinji không có khả năng cung cấp ma lực, nên cô đành phải dùng biện pháp khác để tăng cường sức mạnh. Nhằm hạn chế sự yếu đuối của mình, Rider phải lợi dụng chiến thuật chiến đấu và địa hình để tấn công địch thủ. Vũ khí của Rider là cây đinh sắt dài gắn vào hai đầu của sợi xích, từ đó giúp cô có thể tấn công kẻ địch ở một khoảng cách xa. ;Caster :Servant của Souichirou, cô là một người khá xảo quyệt và có vẻ ngoài hệt một mụ phù thủy với chiếc áo choàng trùm đầu. Caster có thiên phú trong sử dụng Thần Ngữ nên đã vượt qua mọi ma thuật bình thường, do đó sức mạnh của cô trội hơn hẳn những pháp sư thời nay, thậm chí cả các Master. Caster rất đau khổ bởi nỗi bất hạnh trong quá khứ và cả cách bị Master ban đầu đối xử do anh ta nghi ngờ về tính cách hèn hạ và chiến thuật của cô. ;Kuzuki Souichirou ;Assassin ;Lancer ;Kotomine Kirei ;Gilgamesh ;Matou Zouken ;Assassin Thật Lối chơi Lối chơi của Fate/stay night đòi hỏi tính tương tác từ người chơi do hầu hết toàn câu chuyện đều được dẫn bởi lời đối thoại giữa hai nhân vật hoặc những suy nghĩ nội tâm của nhân vật chính. Người chơi sẽ hay phải đưa ra "quyết định" mỗi khi màn hình thông báo, và thường sẽ có 2-3 quyết định để cho người chơi chọn. Thời gian xuất hiện các quyết định thường thay đổi theo thời gian. Thời gian dừng lại khi có xuất hiện các lựa chọn bắt buộc người chơi phải quyết định nhằm tăng thêm tính li kì của cốt truyện theo một hướng nhất định. Có 3 route để người chơi trải nghiệm, mỗi route sẽ theo một nhân vật nữ chính. Để có thể hoàn thành cả 3 route người chơi phải chơi lại nhiều lần và lựa chọn nhiều quyết định khác nhau, từ đó khiến cốt truyện hướng tới những kết thúc khác nhau. Fate, Unlimited Blade Works và Heaven’s Feel là 3 route trong game. Các route được phân tách từ một vài thời điểm và tùy thuộc nhiều vào người chơi, qua đó sẽ dẫn tới nhiều kết thúc khác nhau. Saber là nữ chính trong Fate. Trong Unlimited Blades Works, Rin là nữ chính nhưng cốt truyện lại tập trung xung quanh Archer. Trong Heaven’s Feel, quá khứ đen tối của Sakura sẽ được tiết lộ. Do đó gameplay như một câu đố và đòi hỏi người chơi phải khám phá và lắp ghép lại. Người chơi ngoài ra cũng phải biết chính xác thời gian và những quyết định sai nhằm làm tăng thêm tính bí ẩn của việc route nào là route cuối cùng. Điều này vốn đã được xác nhận là Unlimited Blade Works. Có tới 40 bad ending mà người chơi có thể khám phá trong game, và mỗi phần đều có một mục gọi là kèm theo, do Taiga Fujimura và Illyasviel dẫn ở phần ending giúp người chơi tránh gặp bad end. Phần lớn các nội dung không tiết lộ nhiều về ending, thay vì tập trung vào tiểu phẩm của hai người họ. Phòng Tư Vấn Einzbern cũng là một phần ngoại truyện mà kết thúc là Taiga chuẩn bị mở võ đường để giúp người chơi tránh bad ending. Phát triển Trước khi Nasu Kinoko viết Fate/stay night, ông khẳng định rằng mình là fan của manga |魔界転生|Makai Tensho}}, vốn kể về trận chiến sinh tử lấy hình mẫu từ các nhân vật lịch sử Nhật Bản. Nasu viết Fate/ stay night khi còn đang học trung học và không có ý định chuyển thể nó ra game. Ban đầu, ông chỉ viết cốt truyện cho mạch chính Fate, trong khi sau này, game lại có tận tới 3 route và Fate là một trong số đó. Theo nguyên mẫu của Nasu, Saber là nam, và nhân vật chính là một cô gái đeo kính. Trước đây, Nasu đã tạm hoãn dự án này và thành lập Type-Moon cùng họa sĩ Takeuchi Takashi. Sau đó, bản nguyên mẫu này đã được đem đi làm OVA Fate/Prototype, được ra mắt cùng tập cuối của Carnival Phantasm. Sau thành công với visua novel Tsukihime năm 2000, Type- Moon chuyển từ một hãng phát triển dojin thành tổ chức thương mại. Nasu và Takeuchi quyết định biến Fate thành visual novel và trở thành sản phẩm thương mại đầu tiên của Type-Moon. Những ngày đầu sản xuất, Nasu lo ngại vì nhân vật chính là con gái, và cốt truyện sẽ không thể hợp với thể loại game bishoujo. Sau đó, chính là Takeuchi là người đề xuất đổi giới tính nhân vật để hợp với thị trường game. Lúc đầu thật ra dự tính có 4 nữ chính và 4 route. Saber và Rin ở nửa đầu cốt truyện, gặp nhau ở giữa và chia ra thành 4 route. Do cốt truyện của hai nữ chính này được Nasu viết khá dễ dàng nên ông nghĩ cần làm cho câu chuyện thêm "hấp dẫn" hơn. Trong Fate/ stay night, route của Saber là câu hỏi, của Rin là câu trả lời, và của Sakura là áp dụng thực tế. Illya theo nguyên tác cũng là một trong những nữ chính và cũng sẽ đóng góp một phần như route của Sakura. Thay vì chọn làm anh hùng của Sakura hoặc thực hiện lý tưởng trở thành đồng minh công lý vào ngày thứ 9 của Heaven’s Feel, Shirou cũng có một lựa chọn khác là trở thành anh hùng của Illya. Lúc đầu các tác giả tính để Rin và Saber trong Fate/ stay night, còn Illya và Sakura trong Fate/ other night, nhưng sau đó họ cho rằng chi phí sẽ rất đắt. Route của Illya rốt cục đã được hợp nhất vào Heaven’s Feel còn Sakura route lại được thêm vào Fate/ stay night. Ngoài ra còn có route cho cả Caster, nhưng ý kiến này nhanh chóng bị loại bỏ do đã có sự hợp tác giữa Shirou với Rider trong game. Cũng có một trò đùa trong biên tập rằng Shirou sẽ hợp tác với Shinji. Hướng đi Unlimited Blade Works đã có review vào ngày hội mùa đông năm 2001. Trong khi Nasu thiết kế ra những quy tắc và thuộc tính trong Fate, ông hy vọng rằng có thể làm ra một game chiến lược về chiến tranh thời Tam Quốc Chí. Lịch sử phát hành Fate-stay night pc cover.jpg|Cover của Fate/stay night PC Fate-stay night pc cover2.jpg|Cover của Fate/stay night PC Fate+hollow.jpg|Bản Fate/stay night+Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Fate/stay night Fate/ stay night được ra mắt với công chúng vào 30/1/2004 trên hệ máy Window, sau đó được xuất bản trên hệ máy PS2, vào khoảng cuối 2006, nhưng lại bị hoãn lại tới ngày 19/4/2007 với cái tên Fate/stay night Réalta Nua, bao gồm cả ba route Fate, Unlimited Blade Works và Heaven’s Feel. Cả ba đều được ra mắt khác ngày trên hệ máy Windows vào đầu năm 2012. Type-Moon Fes cũng thông báo sẽ có bản PlayStation Vita cho Réalta Nua tại Nhật Bản vào 29/11/2012. Vào ngày 30/1/2014, Type-Moon cho ra mắt một bundle chỉ dành cho Windows PC, và kết thúc vào 29/1/2015, để chúc mừng 10 năm kỉ niệm Fate series. Trong bundle bao gồm Fate/stay night, Fate/ hollow ataraxia, Fate 10th Anniversary Art Book 「Fate/Art Chronicle」 và Fate/side material. Bản Réalta Nua Vào năm 2007 Type - Moon cho ra mắt CERO C-rated với phiện bản của Fate/stay night. Phiên bản này có bao gồm cả giọng nhân vật nhưng những cảnh mang tính tình dục lại bị bỏ đi do bị kiếm duyệt và khán giả dưới độ tuổi. Phiên bản này cũng sẽ cho cho người chơi thấy được true ending của Fate route. Nhạc nền trên hệ máy PS2 do Number 201 feat.MAKI - Ougon no Kagayaki. - . Bản Réalta Nua trên PlayStation Vita ra mắt với nhạc nền mở đầu mới do hãng Ufotable sản xuất. Nhóm Earthmind sẽ đóng góp mỗi ca khúc cho từng route: *Fate - "Arcadia" *Unlimited Bladeworks - "Horizon" *Heaven's Feel - "Another Heaven." Fate stay night realta nua ps2.jpg|PS2 disc cover of Réalta Nua Ps2fatestaynight back.jpg|PS2 back cover of Réalta Nua Fate stay night realta nua ps2 the best.png|Réalta Nua Playstation the Best edition cover Realta vita cover.png|PS Vita cover of Réalta Nua Fate-stay-night vita cover back.jpg|PS Vita back cover of Réalta Nua Fate stay night realta nua vita.jpg|Réalta Nua PS Vita version poster Trailer Fate stay night Realta Nua （店頭用PV第二弾）|Fate/Stay Night Nua PS2 PV 2 Fate stay night Realta Nua （店頭用PV第三弾）|Fate/stay night Nua PS2 PV 3 PS Vita【Fate staynight Realta Nua 】プロモーションVTR|Fate/stay night Nua PS Vita Trailer PS Vita 【Fate stay night Realta Nua 】発売ＣＭ|Fate/stay night Nua PS Vita Commercial Anime Studio Deen Anime được xuất bản bởi , các tập được công chiếu vào giữa tháng 1/2006 đến tháng 6/2006 tại Nhật. Fate/stay night anime series đa số dựa theo route của Fate và cũng được studio Deen ra mắt phiên bản đặc biệt bao gồm 2 tâp mang tên Fate/stay night TV reproduction. Unlimited Blade Works Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works movie, dựa theo phân cảnh ''Unlimited Blade Works''. Được ra mắt trên các rạp tại Nhật vào 23/1/2010 cũng do studio Deen sản xuất, dàn staff hầu như không thay đổi từ anime TV series bao gồm cả đạo diễn Yuji Yamaguchi. Movie đã đem về 280 triệu yên tại các phòng vé ở Nhật. Sentai Filmworks đã được cấp giấy phép và sẽ cho ra mắt movie trên DVD và Blu-ray bao gồm cả lồng tiếng Anh và sẽ được xuất bản tại Bang Zoom! Entertainment. Trailer Fate stay night Trailer|Studio Deen Fate/Stay Night trailer 劇場版 Fate Stay night UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS Blu-ray & DVD PV|Fate Stay night UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS Blu-ray & DVD PV Ufotable Ufotable thông báo chuyển thể ''hướng đi Unlimited Blade Works'' thành một bộ anime lần đầu vào ngày 12/7/2013. Mùa chiếu đầu được khởi chiếu vào 27/12/2014 do Takhiro Miura làm đạo diễn và mùa 2 được chiếu vào 4/4/2015. Atsushi Ikariya, Tomonori Sudou và Hisayuki Tabata đảm nhận phần thiết kế nhân vật từ bản gốc của Takeuchi. Đảm nhận kịch bản là Kinoko Nasu. Có nhiều trang phục mới của các nhân vật được thiết kế. Ca khúc "Ideal white" của Mashiro Ayano được chọn opening của season 1 anime còn "Believe" của làm ending. Về phần season 2, opening là ca khúc "Brave Shine" của Aimer còn ending là "Ring Your Bell" của Kalafina. Lúc đầu Ufotable vốn định sẽ theo route Fate nhưng lại đổi lại thành Unlimited Blade Works khi bắt đầu thực hiện kế hoạch. Phần Réalta Nua visual novel cũng được dự tính sẽ cho ra mắt trên hệ máy iOS và Android. Đồng thời, Ufotable cũng đã tiết lộ sẽ cho ra mắt movie của route Heaven’s Feel do biên kịch nhưng vẫn chưa thông báo ngày ra mắt cụ thể. 2nd_Key_Art.jpg|Ufotable Servant promotional poster W300.jpg|Ufotable Master promotional poster Ufotable unlimited bladeworks.jpg|Ufotable Unlimited Blade Works promotional poster Heaven feel ufotable.jpg|Ufotable Heaven's Feel promotional poster Heaven's Feel Trailer Fate stay night Trailer 1|Ufotable Fate/Stay Night PV Fate stay night Trailer 2|Ufotable Fate/Stay Night PV 2 TVアニメ「Fate stay night」PV第3弾|Ufotable Fate/Stay Night PV 3 - Unlimited Blade Works Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works ／ 2ndSeason PV第１弾 |Fate stay night Blade Works 2nd season PV 1 Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works ／ 2ndシーズン PV第2弾（開幕告知PV）|Fate stay night Blade Works 2nd season PV 2 「Fate／stay night」Heaven's Feel PV01|Ufotable Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel PV 「Fate stay night」キャラクター別番宣CM第1弾”遠坂凛ver.”|''Fate stay night'' Rin Tohsaka TV Commercial 「Fate stay night」キャラクター別番宣CM第2弾”アーチャーver.”|''Fate stay night'' Archer TV Commercial 「Fate stay night」キャラクター別番宣CM第3弾”衛宮士郎ver.”|''Fate stay night'' Shirou Emiya TV Commercial 「Fate stay night」キャラクター別番宣CM第4弾”セイバーver.”|''Fate stay night'' Saber TV Commercial 「Fate stay night」キャラクター別番宣CM第5弾”ランサーver.”|''Fate stay night'' Lancer TV Commercial 「Fate stay night」キャラクター別番宣CM第6弾”イリヤスフィール＆バーサーカーver.”|''Fate stay night'' Illya & Berserker TV Commercial 「Fate stay night」キャラクター別番宣CM第7弾”言峰綺礼ver.”|''Fate stay night'' Kirei Kotomine TV Commercial TVアニメ「Fate stay night」 ／キャラクター別番宣CM番外編”藤村大河ver.”|''Fate stay night'' Taiga Fujimura TV Commercial 2週連続1時間SP放送決定CM|1 hour special Commericial TVアニメ「Fate stay night UBW 」 02＆ 03 予告編|Second & Third episode. Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works 2ndシーズン 番宣CM 士郎Ver.| Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works 2ndシーズン 番宣CM アーチャーVer.| Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works ／ 2ndSeason CM| Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works Blu-ray Disc Box Ⅰ発売告知CM|''Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works'' Blu-ray Disc Box I commercial Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works Blu-ray Disc Box Ⅰ発売告知CM 第2弾|''Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works'' Blu-ray Disc Box I second commercial 「Fate／stay night」Unlimited Blade Works BD-BOX発売告知第3弾|''Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works'' Blu-ray Disc Box I third commercial 「Fate／stay night」Unlimited Blade Works BD-Box 発売告知第4弾|''Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works'' Blu-ray Disc Box I fourth commercial 「Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works 」Blu-ray Disc Box Ⅰ特典サウンドトラックCD 紹介映像|Bonus soundtrack CD introduction video Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works ／ BD-Box Ⅱ 発売告知CM| Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works ／ BD-Box Ⅱ 発売告知CM 第2弾| Chuyển thể và sequel Sequel Vào ngày 28/10/2005, Type - Moon cho ra mắt sequel của Fate/stay night, mang tên Fate/hollow axtaraxia. Lấy bối cảnh câu chuyện nửa năm sau sự kiện Fate/stay night cùng với các nhân vật mới Avenger, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, and Caren Hortensia đồng thời cũng sẽ có sự góp mặt của các nhân vật cũ như Shirou, Saber, Rin Tohsaka. Prequel Vào 22/11/2006 Type - Moon cho ra mắt sequel trong Fate/stay night dưới dạng light novel mang tên Fate/Zero lấy bối cảnh về Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ 4 trước sự kiện Fate/stay night 10 năm trước. Light novel sử dụng ngôi thứ 3 để kể lại câu chuyện và theo chân từng hành động của các nhân vật. Tác phầm này đồng thời cũng là sự thành công trong hợp tác giữa Type - Moon và Nitroplus. Volume đầu tiên được ra mắt vào 29/12/2006, volume thứ hai vào ngày 31/3/2007, volume thứ ba vào 27/7/2007, volume thứ tư và thứ năm vào 29/12/2007 cùng với soundtrack Fate/Zero "Return to Zero". Các sản phẩm liên quan Fate/stay night là sản phẩm đầu tiên trên các phương tiện truyền thông khác như: Manga *Được mangaka Nishiwaki Datto ra mắt trên Shouen Ace và được xuất bản do Kadokawa Shoten vào 26/12/2005. Mặc dù dự tính lúc đầu sẽ làm theo cốt truyện của Unlimited Blade Works. Manga tổng quát khai thác từ cả 2 route Fate và Unlimited Blade Works và một vài yếu tố nhỏ trong Heaven’s Feel. **Vào ngày 3/4/2015 một manga của Fate/Stay night về route Heaven’s Feel do Task Ohna, đồng tác giả manga Hyouka. ra mắt với người đọc *Himuro no Tenchi Fate/School Life là một truyện 4-koma kể về cuộc sống hằng ngày học sinh của các nhân vật phụ trong Fate/stay night và Fate/hollow axtaraxia, tập trung vào nhân vật Kane Himuro một trong những bạn học của Shirou. Được xuất bản trên Manga 4-koma Kings Palette và hiện tại đã được 3 volume do NXB Ichijinsha chịu trách nhiệm. *''Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA'' do Hiroyama Hiroshi viết được đăng trên Comp Ace vào 2008 sau đó được ra mắt thêm 2 volume. Manga lấy cốt truyện ở thế giới song song khi Illya là nhân vật chính. **Chuyển thể Anime được đảm nhiệm bởi Silver Link. Đạo diễn Shin Ounuma. Trò chơi *''Fate/tiger colosseum, một game đối kháng 3D trên hệ máy PlayStation Portable bao gồm nhân vật trong Fate/stay night và Tsukihime *Fate/Unlimited Codes, là một game đối kháng 3D trên hệ máy PlayStation 2 và PlayStation Portable bao gồm nhân vật của Fate/stay night và Fate/ hollow axtaraxia. Fate/Extra là một game RPG trên hệ máy PlayStation Portable lấy bối cảnh ở một thế giới song song Fate/stay night với những nhân vật được thiết kế lại và nhiều nhân vật mới khác. *Fate/Extra CCC'', là game RPG tiếp theo của Fate/Extra trên hệ máy PlayStation Portable. Tham khảo en: it: Thể_loại:Fate/stay night Thể_loại:Visual Novel Thể_loại:Manga Thể_loại:Anime Thể_loại:Fate series